


Day 14 Keeping Each Other Warm

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara goes on a mission with the forces from Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 Keeping Each Other Warm

Day 14  
Keeping each other warm

Lee can hear the shinobi from Suna shifting all around him in the dark. He is not the only member of the team from Konoha but the others seem to be having the same problem as those from Suna. The weather had taken a sudden turn three days into the mission and there was little shelter to be found in the burnt out forest. Lee could feel the cold nipping at him but it didn’t seem to bite at him the way it did the others, perhaps because of his metabolism or perhaps it was more mind over matter.

When he was told the Kazekage had hand-picked his team for this mission Lee was stunned into complete silence for almost ten whole seconds before erupting into a flurry of “thank you”s and “it will be an honor to serve under such distinguished leadership.” Now, however, the leader of Suna seems a bit less distinguished and a lot more miserable. 

Gaara sits huddled against his enormous gourd, curled into a tight ball in an attempt to conserve as much body heat as possible. Luckily the winds finally died down and were no longer trying to reach icy fingers under every stitch of clothing covering his body. Being from Suna his uniform is thin and breathable which is normally an advantage in the hot dry climate he is used to but, here in a barren ruin, they barely serve as a wind break. Shuffling a little he tucks his hands tighter to his chest, hunching a bit more to hopefully prevent his teeth from chattering. 

They have not been allowed a fire for fear it would give away their position. Lee has been watching Gaara for some time witnessing the slow deterioration of his posture. Nodding to himself he stands and strides over to the Kazekage then kneels at his feet. Jade eyes flick up quickly, meeting dark brown. Lee slowly leans forward a couple of inches and braces his palms on the ground.

“Kazekage-sama, please allow me to be of assistance.”

Gaara stares, his lips barely moving when he responds, “Assistance?”

“Yes, sir, to be blunt you seem out of your element. It would be shameful to allow you to continue this way when I can help.”

Finally, Gaara blinks and says, “Help how?”

Lee brings two enthusiastic thumbs up and grins, “Allow The Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha to show you, Gaara-sama!” Shuffling on his knees Lee moves around behind Gaara. Gaara tracks his movements with his eyes, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Lee scoots until Gaara is sitting between his knees, pressing his chest to Gaara’s back. Gaara’s eyes go wide at this then wider still when Lee reaches around and takes both of his hands between his own. The sand inside the gourd scrapes and rustles. Looking around it is difficult to say which group is more shocked, Suna or Konoha.


End file.
